


The Samodiva

by BiffElderberry



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pining, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “I was bitten by a samodiva,” Geralt huffed. “I’m sure you’ve heard of its venom before?”“I always thought that was something the sleazy cads made up, ‘help I’ve been bitten by a samodiva. I need you to suck the venom out,’” Jaskier chuckled. “Though I always wondered why they would let a samodiva get so close.”“No it’s real,” Geralt grunted. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. “Though I doubt any of them would have encountered one.”“So-” Jaskier started. “Need me to suck the venom out then?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	The Samodiva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



The fire had died down to just embers. Jaskier sat with his back against a felled log, staring at the glowing smolders as he picked at random chords softly on his lute. In a safer location, he would have liked to restart the flames, but Geralt had insisted he not before he disappeared into the dark woods that surrounded him. After all, they were here for one of Geralt’s jobs. 

That had been several hours ago before the sun had fully set. Now Jaskier was stuck alone in the dark, with just the glowing embers lighting the surroundings. 

“I thought I told you to stay quiet,” Geralt said softly from somewhere behind Jaskier. 

Jaskier flinched, almost dropping his lute in surprise as Geralt entered the clearing. The witcher stalked around the fire. 

“I could hear your lute from half a mile away,” Geralt continued, dropping his sword - Jaskier could see the dark shadows of something on the blade that he assumed was blood - on the ground as he sat gingerly. 

“You’re hurt,” Jaskier stated. “I’ll get the bandages.” 

“No, I’m fine,” Geralt grunted.

“Like hell you are,” Jaskier replied. He could see the dark stain of blood dripping down the witcher’s shoulder. He grabbed some salve and bandages from their bags and returned to squat in front of Geralt. “What was it that got you?” 

“I said to leave it,” Geralt huffed, blocking Jaskier as he tried to touch his shoulder. Jaskier overbalanced at the move, flailing as he fell backward, towards the fire. 

Geralt grabbed him by the tunic, pulling him forward before he could land in the embers. Instead, Jaskier toppled forward, crashing into Geralt’s chest. Geralt grunted at the impact, trying to shift away. 

Jaskier was dazed for just a moment, his cheek pressed against Geralt’s non-injured shoulder. He could feel all of Geralt underneath him, and he took a moment to relish the feeling. He had been attracted to the witcher since the first moment they met, after all. He had tried to put the moves on Geralt and failed, which he respected, but he was at least going to enjoy this for a moment. He could feel Geralt’s chest rise and fall, his breathing heavy as he just let Jaskier lay there.

He could feel all of Geralt with the way they were pressed together. Slowly he realized that that included Geralt’s hard cock, pressing against his hip. 

“Sorry,” Jaskier gasped, scrambling off his friend. “I didn’t- I- Is it the killing that does it for you then?”

“I was bitten by a samodiva,” Geralt huffed. “I’m sure you’ve heard of its venom before?”

“I always thought that was something the sleazy cads made up, ‘help I’ve been bitten by a samodiva. I need you to suck the venom out,’” Jaskier chuckled. “Though I always wondered why they would let a samodiva get so close to their cock.”

“No it’s real,” Geralt grunted. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. “Though I doubt any of them would have encountered one.”

“So-” Jaskier started. “Need me to suck the venom out then?”

“I’ll be fine,” Geralt huffed.

“Won’t it kill you?” Jaskier asked.

“I’ll just find someone in town,” Geralt said. “I couldn’t ask you to.” But his eyes said otherwise. He watched Jaskier’s every move, focused like the hunter he was.

“I’m offering,” Jaskier replied, licking his lips, slightly. He leaned forward, agonizingly slow. He pushed his lips against Geralt’s, kissing him softly.

It was like a dam broke, Jaskier realized as Geralt moved against him. Geralt grabbed him, pulling him close, pressing their bodies together. He deepened the kiss till it was all tongue and teeth. Geralt grunted deep in his throat as he thrust his hips against Jaskier’s body, bearing him down to the ground.

Jaskier gasped, one hand clenched on Geralt’s good shoulder, the other tangling in Geralt’s long silver locks, holding him close as the witcher kissed him. He knew he should probably feel guilty - that Geralt wasn’t in the right state of mind - that without samodiva and it’s venom they wouldn’t be doing this. But guilt was for suckers.

“Wait, Geralt, wait,” he gasped as Geralt kissed down his throat, biting and licking the tender flesh there. To his credit Geralt slowed, almost whimpering, as he pushed himself up.

“I can stop,” Geralt panted. He tried to get up, but Jaskier held him tight.

“No, I meant let me get your pants off, before you come in them like some over-excited teenager,” Jaskier chuckled.

“Right,” Geralt nodded. He sat back on his hunches, struggling to undo the ties that held his armor on. He tossed it to the side as soon as he struggled out of the leather jerkin and then began to work on his trousers, pushing them down as soon as he got them loose enough.

Jaskier groaned when he saw Geralt’s cock. He always knew that the witcher was well endowed - he had seen him in the bath plenty of times after all. But never before had he seen him so fully engorged. It was probably the largest, most majestic cock Jaskier had ever seen. He would write ballads to a cock so fine for the rest of his days. But that was for later. For now, he wanted nothing more than to get that cock inside of him now.

“Oh fuck,” Jaskier breathed. “Get back down here,” he ordered, struggling to push his own pants off. He groaned as he felt Geralt’s cock press against his hip as Geralt kissed him. The feeling of their flesh pressed together, it was almost too much.

Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s hand, dragging it up his body, to his mouth. Geralt groaned as Jaskier sucked on his fingers, laving them with spit. Geralt’s hips rolled against him, rutting their cocks together in a heady mix of arousal. Jaskier almost couldn’t bear it. He pulled Geralt’s hand back, guiding it down between his legs.

“I want you to fuck me- ah” Jaskier gasped. Fortunately, Geralt seemed to be on board with his plans, already pushing one finger into Jaskier.

“Yes,” Jaskier moaned, working his hips up and down meeting Geralt’s own thrusts.

“I’d almost think you’re the one that got bit by the samodiva,” Geralt chuckled, pushing a second finger in alongside the first. Jaskier whined at the intrusion. He buried his hand in Geralt’s hair pulling him down for a kiss. His free hand buried in the dirt below him, searching for something to hold onto as Geralt crooked his fingers, and rubbed insistently at his prostate.

Jaskier whimpered as Geralt pulled his fingers back out and sat back. He couldn’t help but spread his legs wider as Geralt spat in his hand, and rubbed it on his cock. He got one hand under Jaskier’s hip, pulling him closer so he could line up his cock.

Jaskier moaned as Geralt finally pushed inside of him. It was a good thing that Jaskier liked a little pain in his pleasure because he wasn’t nearly stretched enough for such a massive cock, but he wasn’t turning back now.

“Oh fuck,” Jaskier gasped grabbing his own cock and jerking it desperately. Little waves of pleasure and pain raced up his spine. “Do it, oh gods, fuck me.”

He didn’t have to ask twice. He felt like all the air was punched out of him as Geralt sunk in deeper.

Geralt held his hip in a vice-like grip as he rutted against him. Each thrust took Jaskier to higher and higher heights. Jaskier desperately keened as pleasure rolled through him. It felt like each thrust found its mark, rubbing across his prostate. His toes curled. He reached up to drag Geralt down to him.

Jaskier tangled his hand in Geralt’s hair, holding him close as he panted into his shoulder. He was so close. He fisted his cock desperately, spreading his legs wider, trying to draw Geralt in impossibly deeper. Jaskier squeezed his eyes closed as he felt his body tighten like a spring.

“Ah! Geralt!” he gasped as his orgasm crashed over him. His cock jerked in his hand as he came, his come splashing on his stomach. Geralt didn’t stop, every thrust drew little shivers out of Jaskier’s body. Jaskier let go of Geralt as he felt boneless as his orgasm receded.

Geralt leaned back. He held Jaskier’s hips with one hand, up to meet his thrusts easier. Jaskier whimpered as it became too much, recoiling slightly.

With a grunt, Geralt came. He thrust forward, hard, burying his cock deep within Jaskier as his orgasm washed over him. He crumpled forward as his orgasm ended, barely catching himself before he landed on Jaskier.

“Are you alright?” Jaskier asked. He wondered if it was over. Were they going to go back to just being friends now? He wasn’t sure he could stand it.

He gasped as Geralt started fucking him again, his cock still hard. Jaskier had never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He drew Geralt in closer, kissing him hard. If they only had tonight, he wouldn’t want to waste it.

No, Jaskier planned to enjoy every minute however long it lasted. And the fallout? That was a problem he would deal with later.


End file.
